<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a kiss to change the night by xxprincessxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431054">a kiss to change the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx'>xxprincessxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rini drabble collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Kiss Prompt List, Making Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where nini and ricky are being clumsy messes when they kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rini drabble collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a kiss to change the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone! i hope you're all doing well, staying healthy and safe.</p><p>prompt: kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed</p><p>this one was a request from anon on my tumblr @nini-ricky<br/>if you have anymore requests you can message me there or on my twitter @xxprincesskels i can't guarantee i'll get around to them but i'll sure try to! </p><p>rated m just to be safe, wasn't completely sure</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giggles could be heard the minute Nini opened the door to her apartment. It had been a good night, Ricky had taken Nini out to the bowling alley, one of their favourite things to do, no matter how bad Nini was at it. She preferred watching him get strike after strike as she sipped on whatever’s on tap that night. He’s tried to teach her a few times, but she could never focus on what he was instructing, her mind too focused on his wandering hands.  </p><p>As Ricky sets the car into park, fully ready to walk Nini up to her apartment before he made his way back to his own. His plans had changed the minute she leaned over the centre console pressing a hungry kiss to her boyfriend’s lips. </p><p>They quickly rushed out of the car, making their way up to her apartment, having a hard time keeping themselves to each other when walking through the lobby, and in the elevator as they rode up with a few other tenants. So, when Nini finally unlocks her apartment, she couldn’t help but giggle as Ricky presses her up against the door, kissing the brunette hungrily. </p><p>Kicking off their shoes, bumping into walls and corners, tripping over their own feet, making their way to the living room. Nini couldn’t but laugh each time, thinking how ridiculous they were being. As they hit one of the tables that was up against the wall, nearly toppling the bowl that was sitting on it over, Ricky balancing it just in time. They couldn’t help but burst out in laughter. </p><p>He grins at his giggling girlfriend, as he presses another quick kiss to her mouth, tugging on her waist dragging her over to the couch. Finally sitting down, after tripping over themselves, nearly breaking and dropping a few things along the way, he pulls her onto his lap. </p><p>“Hmm, baby,” she moans as he begins to press open-mouth kisses into the side of her neck. Her fingers tangling in his messy curls, pulling on it harshly, urging his actions even further. </p><p>Ricky moves to push her into the couch, he was cradled in between her legs, his member hitting her centre, her to moan at the contact. His kisses moving to her collarbone down to her chest. He nips at a spot just above her shirt’s neckline, causing Nini’s hips to buck up meeting his. Their groans echoing the apartment. </p><p>Nini, breathless, pulls at his hair harshly, “We should go to my room.”</p><p>He hums into her skin, “Why? Not liking the couch baby,” He asks smirking, “you liked it last weekend.” His chuckle vibrating against her breast, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut from the sensation. </p><p>“Shut up,” she bites, “Kourtney could come home any minute,” she says, reminding him that she doesn’t live alone. He sighs, knowing she’s right, he presses a final kiss to the spot he was paying much of his attention to. </p><p>“Let’s go,” he growls, pulling her towards her bedroom, making sure to lock it so they don’t get interrupted the rest of the night. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all for your love and support, and i hope you check out any of my other works on here!</p><p>much love xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>